Other plans are made for number 362 and number 1
by lonerboy1994
Summary: number one and 362 thought there future would be without eatch other they both thought wrong
1. The strange beginning

The story begins when a boy and a girl meet their names are Rachel and Nigel. Soon they had become friends. They were the best of friends and had a great friendship. the thing that had them thinking was they new something would happen in their future but they didn't know what it would be. They went on missions and adventures together.

The good thing was Rachel became Supreme leader. Nigel had become sector V's commander and leader. They had a secrete relationship which everyone knew about it but number infinity. They were in Rachel's office talking about the next mission when all of a sudden number infinity came into the office. Number one come with me please and he had 4 guards with him and number one started walking with him.

He was walking for where he did not know where he was going. He asked where am i going? Infinity said to the GKND base. He was sad to know he would be leaving. He had a job to do though.

Number 1 was leaving for the GKND and number 362 was heartbroken and she wanted to give number one her Virginity. They hugged and cried afterwords. Afterwords number one then left for the GKND like he was ordered to. When number one got to the GKND base he gave the KND salute to the GKND commander. Number one then got to know his new team of GKND operatives.

Weeks had gone buys and Rachel was really missing Nigel. She needed him because she wasn't feeling like herself for weeks and needed an expiation. She then went to the doctors where she then found out she was pregnant. She had to tell Nigel but how he was so far away at the GKND doing missions. She then decided to tell the GKND command and stay in the KND organization.

She then got on a ship and started to head for the GKND HQ. The commander of the GKND then had his ships patrolling the area around the base. Rachel's ship was coming into the area of the GKND base. The GKND asked for clearance and Rachel then said she was supreme commander of earths KND. The base then said it was clear for her and her fleet to land in the bases Command hanger building.

When they landed Rachel's guards then got out of the ships and made way for there pregnant supreme commander. The commander of the GKND was waiting in the command hanger for Rachel to come and find out she needed. Nigel was told to come to the command hanger. He then ran as fast as he could to the command hanger. Nigel came to the command hanger and he was surprised to see Rachel there with his old sector and all of her guards.

He said hi to Rachel. She started to say she needed to see him in private. They then started walking and her guards. please figure it out together please please I just want to figure things out together with you we can't figure them out alone without eachothers help. what's going on Nigel asked. We will talk about in private. They all started fallowing her which they had no idea where they were going. Finally after walking for what seemed like hours Rachel said Nigel where are we going he said to my office.

When they got to Nigel's office Rachel said to her guards to stay and have 2 guards inside and outside while Nigel and Rachel talk. Nigel then asked what did they need to talk about? She said remember that day when we made love? He said yes why. She said did we forget something?

He was busy thinking and couldn't think of anything. she then said do you love me and are we together? He said of course why? she said I'm pregnant. He said what.

she said it again. He was like why didn't you tell me. Rachel said she was scared. All of a sudden Harvey came through the door and the guards had their weapons drawn ready to protect their commander. Harvey was to fast for the guards and knocked them out.

Harvey then ran for Nigel and hit Nigel and they began to fight. Nigel then got the upper hand. He then pulled out his weapon and a sword. Harvey then heard guards coming and he knew he was going to be in trouble. More guards came to help the 2 guards keep Harvey from killing Nigel.

Harvey was out numbered and he knew it so he put down his weapon and gave up. Even Nigel had his weapons drawn and his team was there to back him up. Nigel knew he had to do something, he knew what it was. Nigel got on one knee and asked Rachel to marry him and she said yes. He put the ring on her ring finger and they kissed.

Number one then asked to go back to earth and if he could bring his fleet with him. He asked if he could stay in the KND and still be a GKND Officer. The GKND commander said yes. He also gave Nigel some GKND blueprints and they agreed to share tech for the future. They then started to head for earth on Nigel's ship with Nigel's fleet and Rachel's fleet following them.

The fleets were starting to go into hyperspace. As they were going back to the moon base the ships lost power to the guns and an asteroid was heading right for them. Nigel then said to his Weapons officer to have his flagship weapons fixed. The weapons were back online and Nigel told his ships to open fire on the asteroid. Within moments of firing on the huge asteroid it was destroyed.

Rachel then made Nigel her second in command and vice supreme commander. Nigel then asked his team from GKND to become his fleet Officers. They said yes. They continued to head for earths moon base. Nigel and Rachel then went to Nigel's room on his flagship and went to sleep in each others arms at last.

As the moon base came into view they were all so happy. The moon base seemed like it had been on full alert for some reason. Nigel then got his ships on attack and ready to attack if necessary. Rachel then got onto the radio and radioed moon base and they said it is clear to land. They asked who is the rest on these ships and Rachel said it is Nigel's fleet from the GKND.

They got to the moon base and the fleet got ready to make there way for Nigel and Rachel to the assembly area of the moon base. Rachel then asked for all kids next door personnel to the assembly area for a huge important meeting. The meeting started and Rachel told the whole KND she was pregnant and Nigel was the father. She told Nigel to come forward into the crowd. Nigel came forward and had his head high and proud.

Rachel then said Nigel I hear on out make you my Vic supreme commander and agent to the Kids Next Door/Galactic Kinds Next Door. All the KND agents saluted Nigel. Nigel then said Kids Next Door lets make some changes in the KND. Nigel had a idea to make the KND a really good superpower. He then had them build more better bigger ships and with better guns and armor.

All of a sudden the ships started to beep like an enemy was near by. They had decided to build a space station to protect the moon base. They had decided to make 10 huge space lasers and fortresses. The space center was coming along vary well. Nigel's fleet was in command of the defense of the moon base and had a tough schedule during the weekdays and weekends patrolling moon base. Nigel then asked Rachel how far along she was she said she was due anyday now and he asked Rachel to make a knd and tnd and a vnd and Rachel said yes the base defenses took almost 6 months to complete Rachel was feelong like she was ready to explode.


	2. The baby arrives

Rachel was sitting in her desk talking to Nigel when all of a sudden she felt like she peed her pants. Nigal i think my water broke she said he said lets get you to the medical bay. Rchle was screaming because of the pain. Rachel push baby your doing great. All of a sudden a cry was heard throughout the Moon base. They named the baby Nigel Uno Jr. Nigel then went outside the roomgod out his cellphone and dieled his dad's number to tell him the news. After a few rings his dad Monty answered. Hello. Dad its Nigel come outside there will be a bus for you and mom get on the bus I'll explain when you get here. When Nigel's parents to moonbase they were amazed at how big it was.


End file.
